


Happy Yule, Jorran!

by LadyGreyWrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Voyeurism, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGreyWrites/pseuds/LadyGreyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorran, Captain of Roose Bolton's Household Guard, receives a yuletide gift from Lord Bolton and his wife.</p>
<p>************************************</p>
<p>This is a companion piece to True or False, and is essentially a re-telling of Chapter 12 from Jorran's POV. There are some spoilers in this piece, so if you wish to avoid them, you should read True or False Chapter 13 before reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Yule, Jorran!

Jorran woke up to a softly plump rear pushing back against him. He couldn't remember her name. Marigold, Marjoram, something like that. All the girls in the keep seemed to be named after herbs or flowers, who could keep them all straight? He was still trying to recall her name when she wiggled against his stirring cock again. Ah, well, he supposed they could have another go at it. "Happy yule, darling," he said, rolling her over.

The girl sat up. "Bloody hell! It's yule! I'm supposed to be in the kitchens!" She scrambled out of bed, gathering up the bits of discarded clothing strewn around Jorran's room. She dressed hastily and leaned over for a kiss. "We'll do this again sometime? Perhaps after you remember my name?" She gave Jorran a quick kiss and a saucy grin before dashing out the door.

Jorran leaned back against the pillows. _Bloody yule._ Why anyone thought the coming of winter deserved a fucking celebration was beyond him. Months on end of cold and snow. Jorran's stomach growled. He couldn't complain about the feasting though. Jorran reluctantly left his warm bed and pulled on his breeches and tunic. He figured he should dress a little nicer for yule – Roose always did – and pulled a boiled wool jerkin in Bolton colours over top.

After lacing his boots, he opened the door of his small room on the main floor of the east tower and nearly ran into young Gale, a new guardsmen. "Whoa! What's the hurry?" Jorran asked his new recruit.

"Lord Bolton asked for a handmaid to fix his lady's hair but most of the girls have the day off," Gale reported.

Jorran blinked. Since when did Roose give a damn about his lady's hair? "Send for one of the girls from the kitchens," he told Gale. "Any of them will know what to do." Gale stepped outside to speak to the page outside the tower who was always ready for Lord Bolton's orders. Crisis averted, Jorran made his way down the corridor to the Great Hall.

Jorran stopped to greet several of his men and their families on his way to his seat at the front table. He was about to sit down when he saw his second-in-command, Whitby. Whitby was seated with his son, Ridley, looking suitably chastened after his punishment for neglecting his guard duties, and wife, Yalith. Jorran went to give the family yuletide greetings. After exchanging greetings with each family member, Whitby stood to speak quietly with Jorran.

"Was Kenrick able to find a position for Ridley in the stables?" Jorran asked.

"Yes, Jorran," Whitby answered. "I don't know why I didn't see it sooner, the lad isn't suited to guard duty at all. I will be forever grateful to Lady Bolton. She rules with a firm hand, but a soft heart. The keep has been different since she arrived."

Whitby and Jorran both looked up to see Roose and Meryll entering the Great Hall; Meryll looking flushed and happy, and Roose, a little less severe than usual. Whitby smiled. "It's quite something what the right woman can do," he said, looking fondly down at his own wife. Jorran excused himself and made his way back to his seat.

As soon as Jorran sat, a shapely serving girl was at his side serving hotcakes. She leaned over to pour his ale, and Jorran enjoyed the view allowed by the deep V of her neckline. "Thanks, darling," he said and gave her a wink before she moved down the table.

Jorran was starving and the hotcakes smelled divine. He wasn't sure it was quite worth all the months of winter, but he couldn't complain about having a day where it was acceptable to drink ale before midday.

Jorran shared yuletide greetings with Meryll and Roose as they sat at the table across from him. Jorran studied Meryll, observing her heavy eyelids, flushed cheeks and swollen lips. She looked like a woman who had been thoroughly bedded and Roose was looking particularly pleased with himself, although he had been looking like that since the day he brought home his saucy little bride. _And so he should._ Jorran wasn't sure if it was cute or disturbing, the way Roose fawned over his wife, filling her plate with food, encouraging her to eat more, and then gazing hungrily at her as she licked honey from her fingers.

The cute but disturbing theme continued as a bow-wrapped crate was delivered to Meryll, and upon opening, revealed a tiny grey kitten, which Meryll squealed over. She whispered a few words to Roose that Jorran couldn't hear and Roose responded with a hint of a smile on his lips. When she stood to let all the children take a turn at petting the kitten, Jorran leaned over to Roose. "For fucks sake, Roose, a kitten?" he said.

Roose smirked. "I told her it was your idea."

Jorran gave his friend a disgusted look. "Great, so I get to be the sappy, bleeding heart while you remain Roose fucking Bolton, the man who _has_ no heart."

Roose's smile left his face. "Watch yourself, Jorran," he warned, before changing the subject. "I received letters yesterday from our scouts in the north. Stannis has left the wall."

"Truly?" Jorran asked. "Will he march straight for Winterfell?"

"I'm not sure," Roose answered. "I should have more information in a few days. His armies will move slowly in this weather, so we have time to prepare, but I'll have to leave for Winterfell soon." Roose's gaze moved to Meryll then, watching her laugh happily with the children. Jorran shook his head. Roose went on and on about discretion, but his admiration for Meryll was clear to anyone within 50 yards.

They spoke a while longer about Stannis and siege preparations at Winterfell. Meryll had sat down again, and bored with their conversation, was wistfully watching the dancing. The look on her face pulled at Jorran's heartstrings – she certainly wouldn't ever convince Roose to dance with her.

"Jorran, dance with my lady wife," Roose said. Apparently, Jorran was to serve as surrogate for all the times when Roose felt his wife deserved a romantic gesture. Jorran stood and walked around the table to offer Meryll his arm. She paused for a second before taking it.

Ah, the little minx was still ired with him. He felt bad about not following her orders the night before when she asked him to leave her chambers. She was still new in her role as the lady of the keep; a little kitten flexing its claws for the first time. He didn't want to discourage her from taking charge and giving orders, but it was for her own good. She really had no idea what Roose was capable of when his blood was rising.

Meryll also clearly had no idea how to dance. Fortunately, the musicians were playing a _pavane_ , a slow processional dance requiring a simple pattern of three sets of two steps. Jorran was able to lead her through the steps, and for once, the stubborn little minx followed.

"You're still annoyed with me," Jorran said. Meryll stiffened in his arms and pulled her head back to give him a particularly nasty look.

"You treat me like a small child, Jorran," she said. Jorran sighed. She _was_ still a child, her sweet innocence practically oozing from her pores. He didn't know how to shake her out of her childish naiveté without revealing a little bit of the truth.

Jorran remembered the night Roose had rescued her from Ramsay's dungeon. Or perhaps she had rescued herself. But she had finally fallen asleep in front of the hearth, and Roose and Jorran had stepped into the corridor to speak.

"I was surprised to hear you decided to take another wife, but I'm beginning to see her appeal," Jorran had said.

"Appeal?" Roose scoffed. "She is an impertinent little minx. She asked me if I was planning to violate guest right at our wedding banquet."

Jorran chuckled. "And yet, she lies on the other side of that door, head still intact."

Roose grimaced. "She was in Ramsay's playroom for two days, and her head and all her limbs are still intact. If she can survive Ramsay-"

"Perhaps, she will survive you?" Jorran finished for Roose.

Roose gripped Jorran's arm. "She _will_ survive me. You will make sure of it."

"Roose," Jorran had said, shaking his head and knowing he could make no guarantees.

Roose's grip tightened to the point of pain. " _Swear it,_ Jorran. You will not let me-" Roose paused, taking a breath. "You _know_ what I am capable of."

So Jorran had sworn an oath to protect her from Roose. As if that was even possible.

Jorran was jolted back to the present when Meryll stepped on his foot. _Bloody hell,_ he thought, didn't young ladies take dancing lessons anymore?

Jorran told Meryll about the oath, not knowing how else to explain his actions to her.

"Jorran, that's absolutely ridiculous. Do you really think Roose would harm me?" Meryll asked.

Jorran looked down at Meryll's sweetly trusting face and reminded himself this was the woman who carried out an execution with a greataxe yesterday. He suspected if Roose ever pushed her too far, she'd just kill him herself.

"He certainly seems to think so," Jorran said grimly.

"I asked what _you_ thought, Jorran."

Jorran paused, remembering Annelise's cold, dead body, purple marks around her neck where Roose had choked the life from her.

"Your hesitation is answer enough," Meryll said. "What am I missing here? What has happened that the two of you are so convinced he will hurt me?"

But Jorran could tell her no more. Roose would have his head if he knew Jorran had shared even this much.

They continued dancing and Jorran noticed Meryll eyeing some of the women standing along the edges of the dance floor. She commented on how the women seemed to be watching Jorran appreciatively and asked why he didn't have anyone special in his life. Jorran couldn't think of a tactful way of telling her he had probably already bedded half the women in the keep and just mumbled something about there being enough women around to keep his bed warm. Meryll had a gleam in her eye that made Jorran nervous. "Meryll, don't get any ideas about matchmaking" he said. "I see that look in your eyes." She just smiled.

He returned Meryll to Roose, who was still sitting at the table and looking mightily uncomfortable with the kitten climbing on his doublet. Jorran smirked. Roose really had no idea how deep underwater he was. _A bloody kitten, for gods' sake._

Meryll handed the kitten over to a small girl with blond pigtails and left the table to listen to the musicians.

Jorran sat with Roose and asked about sending more supplies to Winterfell. They were discussing the details of the siege when the hall suddenly went quiet. Roose and Jorran turned to see that Meryll had joined the musicians for "The Blood Red Rose of Yule".

Roose frowned. "I'm surprised she knows any yule songs. She would have been just a babe during the last winter."

"Nothing about that woman should surprise you anymore, Roose," Jorran said. Roose didn't respond.

Jorran looked around the Great Hall at his men and their families. Every single one of them loved their new Lady Bolton, the admiration clearly visible on their faces. When Meryll finished the yule song, the crowd cheered and clapped. Jorran started to ask Roose another question about the siege preparations when the lutist started another song.

It wasn't a tune that Jorran recognized, but he could hear Meryll's love for the music in her voice. Occasionally, female singers and their troupes passed through the North to perform at the larger keeps. It seemed to be the current fashion for woman singers to have high, silvery voices, but Meryll's voice was darker somehow, copper-toned and warm. Roose was staring at his wife, the expression on his face unreadable. The entire hall was spellbound, and even Jorran felt goosebumps rise on his arms as the last notes faded away.

"You don't deserve her," he said quietly to Roose.

Roose narrowed his eyes at Jorran. "It doesn't matter what I _deserve_. I wanted her, so I took her, and now she's mine."

_But for how long?_ Jorran didn't voice his question, but he didn't need to. Roose had known him for much too long to rely on words to communicate.

Meryll returned then, and asked for leave to write letters to her family. Roose waved her off, and offered Jorran's services to fetch her once supper was served.

Once she was gone, Roose turned to Jorran. "Meryll told me something very interesting last night," Roose said casually. Jorran didn't like his tone. It reminded him too much of a younger and more wild Roose.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Jorran said, giving Roose a pointed look.

Roose smirked. "Good thing I'm not a gentleman. Meryll shared with me that she enjoys _being watched_."

Jorran didn't like where this was going. "Really," Jorran said, "how nice for you."

"You know, Jorran, since I didn't get you a yule gift-"

"You've _never_ given me a yule gift," Jorran interrupted.

Roose grinned. "Then this will make the occasion all the more special. You'll join us this evening."

Jorran knew he had just been given a command from his lord, and not just an invitation from his friend. It wasn't that Jorran wasn't interested. Meryll was not an unattractive woman and Jorran knew her saucy and playful manner would be a joy in the bedchamber, but it had been many years since he had shared a woman with Roose, and the Roose of that time was not one that he would trust anywhere near Meryll.

Jorran spent the rest of the afternoon dancing. Every time he tried to return to his seat, another young lady would grab his arm and drag him back to the dance floor. Finally, the kitchen servants began to bring out trays of food, and Jorran was able to slip out of the grasp of the little redhead who had latched on to him.

On his way out of the hall to fetch Meryll, Jorran noticed some of the children had fallen asleep in the corner, tired out from playing with Meryll's little kitten. _Ser Barri_ , Jorran remembered. _She'd actually named the damn cat after the former Commander of the Kingsguard._ Ser Barri was tired out as well, and was sleeping, curled up into a ball with one of the little girls. Jorran gently pried the kitten out of the girl's arms.

Jorran left the kitten sleeping contentedly in Roose and Meryll's bedchamber, and then ran up to the rookery to let Meryll know that supper was ready.

The feast was a lavish affair compared to the satisfying but simple meals that were normally served at the Dreadfort. Roose frowned upon too many indulgences and was frugal in his management of the keep, but it had been 20 years since the last yule celebration so the pursestrings had been loosened considerably.

The wine flowed freely, and while Roose, of course, did not partake, he had no problem filling Meryll's cup every time it was less than half full. Jorran enjoyed how Meryll's cheeks flushed and her smiles and laughs became more frequent with each sip of wine. She was absolutely stunning in a scarlet gown with sable fur trim. Jorran remembered Roose requesting that Galwin order Meryll's wardrobe in deep shades of blue, violet and red and _absolutely no pink_. Who knew Roose was such an expert on women's fashion? The red of the gown flattered her wine-stained lips which were looking particularly kissable at that moment. Jorran glanced at Roose and realized he had been caught admiring his lord's wife. Roose didn't seem to mind and gave Jorran a knowing smirk. Jorran downed his own cup of wine, thinking he would need the extra fortification if he was to get through this evening alive.

After the meal, Roose and Meryll excused themselves. Roose leaned over to whisper to Jorran, "I'll need some time to warm her up to the idea." Jorran glanced at Meryll. With the amount of wine she had consumed, Jorran didn't think she would need that much time.

The lovely serving girl who had brought him pancakes and ale in the morning was back with a new bottle of wine. She filled Jorran's cup and flopped down in the seat beside him. She nodded toward Meryll and Roose, who were just passing through the double doors of the hall, holding hands and heads tilted together in quiet conversation. "Word is, the new Lady Bolton is a woods witch," the girl said.

Jorran laughed. "Why in seven hells would anyone think that?"

"She's always up in Maester Tybald's chambers, mixing potions," the girl explained. "And only a love potion would make Lord Bolton act like _that_."

Jorran had to admit, the girl made a good point. He could just imagine the look on Roose's face if this little piece of gossip ever reached his ears. He finished the second cup of wine and stood to leave. The girl stood as well and leaned in, her chest pushing into Jorran's arm. "My name's Tansy. Perhaps we can talk more after I finish working?"

Jorran smiled regretfully. "I'm afraid I'm tied up tonight, but another time, darling."

Climbing up the winding stairs of the east tower, Jorran thought maybe that last cup of wine had been a mistake. He was glad at least Roose would be sober.

Jorran knocked on the door to Roose's private rooms and heard Roose ask for a minute. Jorran listened at the door and heard Meryll's laughter, and then silence. He waited, ear pressed against the door and almost fell in the room when Roose yanked the door open from the other side. With a slight tilt of his head, Roose invited Jorran into the study.

Jorran followed Roose to the hearth and took a seat on the settee. Meryll was naked and on her knees, facing the settee and chair that Roose occupied. Her head was down but her back was proud and straight, showing off her lovely, firm tits. Jorran estimated each rounded globe would be just a little more than a handful. _Perfection_.

Studying her closer, Jorran saw that her hands were fisted in the fur and she was trembling slightly. Jorran smiled, remembering her indifference the night before when she slipped out of her bath linens and bared herself while Jorran was still in the room.

"So shy tonight, kitten. Unlike last night, when you stripped down right in front of me," he said, teasing her.

Meryll squirmed uncomfortably, but kept her head down. "I didn't think you'd care."

She was correct in that Jorran hadn't been moved by her nudity. He kept himself distant from such things when he was on duty. He couldn't possibly be effective protecting her if he was too busy ogling her ass. Thank the gods he wasn't on duty this evening.

"He is a man, Meryll," Roose said dryly.

Meryll looked up, always eager to argue with Roose. "Yes, but a good guardsman would never see his ward that way."

Jorran grinned. _Smart kitten._

"True," Roose said, turning to Jorran. "You are a terrible Captain of the Guard, Jorran. I should replace you."

Jorran was impressed with his friend. Roose was actually making an effort to put Meryll at ease. Jorran played along. "You've been threatening me with that for years." Jorran could see the tension seep out of Meryll's body as she relaxed.

"What do you think of my bearskin rug, Jorran?" Roose asked.

Jorran had forgotten all about the damned bearskin. "Oh, is there a bearskin rug in here?" he asked, winking at Meryll. He liked how she blushed prettily and giggled sweetly for him.

Roose indulged them with his version of a smile. "Fair enough. What do you think of my wife?"

_Danger, danger!_ Jorran thought carefully about how to respond to that question. Who knew how Roose would react if Jorran implied that Meryll was less than perfect in any way, but Jorran also didn't think Roose would appreciate hearing what he was really thinking: that Meryll looked extremely fuckable.

"She's lovely, Roose," Jorran said carefully. Roose nodded and looked at his wife with pride. Meryll seemed to bloom under their gazes. She hadn't been lying to Roose, she definitely liked being watched.

"Tell me how you're feeling right now, Meryll," Roose said.

"I'm excited, my lord," she said. "I like having both of you watch me – it makes me feel beautiful. And I like the feel of the fur beneath me, and knowing that you killed the beast and skinned it just for me."

Jorran exchanged a glance with Roose. Roose had said something very similar when they had been out hunting for the bear whose skin now lay under Meryll's knees. _I want to see my wife, naked and needy, writhing on the furs of the beast that I bloodied my hands to kill and skin._ Jorran marveled that this woman seemed to understand Roose so well after such a short time being wed.

"Meryll, I'd like for you to touch yourself," Roose said quietly.

"My lord, I wouldn't know what to do," Meryll said, looking uncomfortable. Jorran could see that Roose had entered that state of mind where his command was the only thing that existed and he would not tolerate any challenge to his authority.

Jorran tried to help her out. "Kitten, why don't you think about how Lord Bolton touches you," he said. "Start with your breasts."

Jorran swallowed hard as Meryll closed her eyes and lifted her hands to her lovely mounds, slowly massaging and tugging at her nipples. He could see her nipples hardening under her fingers, just begging to be sucked.

"Open your eyes, Meryll." Roose ordered. "And spread your legs." Meryll opened her eyes and stared at Jorran. She shifted and moved her knees apart. Jorran let his gaze travel down her body to her sweet little cunt, already wet with need.

Jorran watched as the little kitten became a tigress before his eyes. She held his gaze and slowly slid her hand down her body, fingers stroking her abdomen and brushing over the dark hair between her legs. Meryll slid her fingers over her wet slit and dipped two fingers into her opening. Jorran thought he could actually smell her arousal. His cock twitched painfully as Meryll fucked herself with her fingers. He watched, rapt, as she used her thumb to slide over the center of her pleasure. Her pink mouth formed an O and she moaned, sounding incredibly wanton. Beads of sweat formed on her brow and her face contorted in frustration as she tried to get herself to her peak. _Fuck, she was adorable._

Meryll drove her fingers into herself faster and harder, and pressed her thumb firmly against her sensitive nerve-filled spot and threw her head back in ecstasy, crying out a string of broken curses.

Jorran shifted on the settee, his erection past the point of discomfort. How he wanted to sink into that soft, inviting cunt. Roose already had his breeches unlaced, cock in hand, moving towards Meryll. Meryll licked her lips and started to take Roose's cock in her mouth.

Jorran could easily imagine how spectacular her hot mouth would feel on his own cock. "Slower, kitten," he murmured to her. "Tease him a bit first." Meryll's pink tongue licked Roose down the length of his cock, and swirled around the head. "That's it, love, now take him in your mouth," Jorran instructed, groaning as he watched Meryll slide her lips up and down the length of Roose's cock, pausing to suck at the tip. "Use your hands too," Jorran said quietly. Meryll wrapped her hands around the base of Roose's cock and continued to work her mouth up and down. "Suck him harder now," Jorran said, seeing Roose was close to losing control.

Roose growled and gripped Meryll by the hair, using it to pull and push her mouth at the speed he preferred as he forced her to take the entire length of his cock. Jorran saw Meryll try to pull back from the assault on her mouth. Jorran glanced at Roose to see if he noticed Meryll's panic but Roose was completely lost in his pleasure. "Roose," Jorran warned, standing. Roose seemed to wake up at the sound of Jorran's voice and dropped his hands to his sides and moved back. Meryll was still struggling for air, even though Roose had moved back. "Breathe through your nose, kitten," Jorran said, trying to calm her down. There was no reason for her to struggle for breath now that Roose had backed off and Jorran wondered if she was having a flashback to Ramsay's collar choking her. He had seen his own men experience episodes of panic after a traumatic situation and Meryll's response seemed similar.

Meryll took a few inhales through her nose and seemed to calm down. Roose tried to back away even more but Meryll grabbed his hips and didn't let him move further away from her. "No," she said, "I'm fine." _Brave little kitten._

Roose gently brushed his knuckles down her cheek. "Your pace, then," he said, and dropped his hands to his side. Meryll used her hands to hold him at the base of his cock and moved her hands in tandem with her mouth.

Jorran watched, stunned, as Roose gave up complete control to Meryll, hands passive at his sides and letting her please him however she wished. Jorran could not remember Roose _ever_ letting a woman take control in that manner. The scene was incredibly erotic; Roose fiercely fighting his need to take control and set the pace of Meryll's mouth on his cock, and Meryll, sweet and earnest in her desire to please. Roose's body stiffened and he let out a strangled, throaty groan. Meryll swallowed his seed, and gently eased her mouth off of him.

Jorran watched with a hollow feeling ache in his chest to go with the more demanding ache in his breeches as Roose yanked Meryll to her feet and kissed her thoroughly. That was another new experience for Jorran: seeing Roose kiss a woman. Roose sat, pulling Meryll into his lap and cradling her gently.

Roose looked up and gave Jorran a questioning look. Jorran knew Roose was asking if he wanted a turn with Meryll as well. _Fuck, yes,_ he did _._ But Jorran thought Roose was holding Meryll rather possessively, and she looked so sweetly content in his arms that Jorran couldn't bear to pull her away. Jorran answered Roose's question with a shake of his head.

"I will let you two have some time alone," Jorran said, standing. "Come give me a hug, kitten," he added, arms open.

Roose loosened his grip on Meryll so she could stand and wrap her arms around Jorran. "Happy yule, Jorran," she said softly, voice husky.

She felt so good in his arms, warm and sweetly pliable, as she pressed up against him. Jorran backed off, knowing there was no way she couldn't feel the jut of arousal in his breeches. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on top of her head. _How fucking brotherly of me_ , he congratulated himself.

"My lady, I enjoyed watching you very much," Jorran said truthfully before leaving. Once he was in the corridor, he closed the door behind him and leaned his head back against it, mind reeling and cock aching for release. Jorran wondered if Roose had any clue of what he was taking when he decided that he wanted Meryll. She would either be Roose's salvation or his downfall and at this point, Jorran figured either outcome was equally likely.

Jorran adjusted his breeches, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his throbbing cock. _Some fucking yuletide this turned out to be_. He headed toward the Great Hall. Maybe Tansy was still working…


End file.
